Quests/Event/France Event Quests
Chapter headings in bold, player action/trigger in italics, and Event History text in normal. Prologue - The Journey Begins Delayed a half-century from the Italian peninsula, the large Western European country of France was finally entering the period of the Renaissance. It was here in the port city of Marseilles along France's southern coast that 's journey as a sailor would begin. Chapter 1 - A Fascinating Smile Event Trigger - Random encounter when you're entering Marseille (50 fame required?). Event requires clicking through the dialogue. Player choices will not affect the outcome. One calm early afternoon, a man was frantically searching for somebody down at the port in Marseilles. In search of a Huguenot extremist, he suddenly collapsed in front of and stopped breathing. Suddenly, the area was swarming with a mass of people, and the town police were at the scene. The police captain suspected that , the last person to see the man alive, was guilty of murder and moved to make an arrest. However, a handsome young man made a gallant entrance and pointed out some spots that had appeared on the body that the victim had been poisoned and found what appeared to be the murder weapon, a ring with an attached poison needle. Completely embarrassed, the police captain ordered his men to search for the owner of the ring and immediately left the scene. There was a young man who praised the calm and cool nature of , who was never affected by even the slightest insult. The man's name was Julien Clarence. Known throughout Paris as the "Court Favourite", he was a famous treasure hunter. Then, a one-eyed monk appeared and asked what all of the commotion was about. A fascinated smile came to Julien's lips as he answered, "There is a poor little lamb that has collapsed here..." The monk, Augustino, prayed quietly for the departed soul. Julien told that if anything happened, to come to the church in the square where they were staying, and then he left. As the people gathered there watched him walk away, they whispered amongst themselves that the reason he acted so normal around dead bodies was because he grew up in the Court, which was surrounded by murder and conspiracy on a daily basis. Chapter 2 - The Cage Countess Event Trigger - A few days later. Upon returning to Marseille. A group of NPCs with exclamation marks on their heads, by the Craftsman. One day on a street corner in Marseilles, came across a merchant who was crying to an official that he was unable to pay his taxes. Just then, a young woman appeared and threatened that if he was unable to pay his taxes again, his entire family would be thrown in prison. Her name was Countess De Broglie. A person of great power and influence in the city, she often levied heavy taxes on the people. In addition, if anybody dared to speak out against her, she would have them thrown in the dungeon of Chateau d'If along the Marseilles coast, leading the people to secretly refer to her as the "Cage Countess" as they lived in fear of her. Chapter 3 - Divina Commedia go to the church in the middle of marsilie to start the event Chapter 4 - To the Wise Moon Goddess After recieving the Necklace from Father Augustine in Marsailles, head for Naples and go to the Harbour. If you look towards the north, you should find Julien and several excavators. Give him the necklace and he will tell you about the ruins in Naples. Help him excavate it and he will pay you. After the excavation and the storyline, head back for Marsailles. Chapter 5 - The Devil's Shadow Chapter 6 - A Heartless Encounter Marseille Tavern Citizen: "Hey...Is it true? Did the Cage Countess really break out of prison?" Merchant: "Yeah, that's what they're saying." Citizen: "My gosh. I never thought she'd really do it..." Merchant: "Have you heard about the Countess's breakout?" Choice responses: 1) Ask for details 2) Don't ask anything. Merchant: "Well, the rumours say that the morning after she was thrown in Chateau d'If, the Countess was nowhere to be seen. Since she'd built it herself, she probably knew where every single hidden exit was. On top of that, they also say she stole the battleship that her thugs had docked in the harbour. Those navy boys must have been livid." Merchant: "You don't suppose the Countess will come back and attack this city with the battleship, do you?" Tavern Entrance Voice: "You must be (player) the Voyager." Soldier: "The Duke of Guise is looking for you. Come to the imperial villa right away." Imperial Villa Entrance Guard: "The Duke of Guise awaits you inside." Imperial Villa Duke of Guise: "Welcome, (player). I am sure you have heard the rumours of the Countess's escape from Chateau d'If. Indeed, she has escaped with her subordinates and made off with three new and powerful galleys. The troops that have been stationed here are already in hot pursuit, but I'm afraid we lack firepower. That is why I would like to ask you, as a Voyager well known to this city, to assist in her pursuit. How about it?" Choice responses: 1) Take on the request. 2) I'm afraid I cannot. Duke of Guise: "I see, how unfortunate..." Duke of Guise: "Very good. The fleet that the Countess stole is currently on their way to Gibraltar. They are no doubt heading north to the Huguenot base in the Netherlands. I would like you to work together with the navy currently pursuing her and assist in her capture. If she resists arrest, you are free to sink her fleet. Good luck, (player)." Duke of Guise: "I would like you to assist in the pursuit of the fugitive Countess. Will you accept?" Duke of Guise: "Is there still something you wish to say to me?" Choice responses: 1) Actually, the truth of the Countess is... 2) No. Duke of Guise: "...Oh ho. Do you have something you wish to add to her case?" Choice responses: 1) Talk about Julien's plot. 2) Don't say anything. Duke of Guise: "Hmm. So you say that the famous Julien Clarence plotted to frame the Countess...That's a very interesting story...But, even if it's true, what benefit is there to revealing it now? The Countess must be taken care of, even if it is for nothing else than to show the Huguenots that we will not tolerate them. Just to be safe, I will investigate Julien Clarence on my own. All you have to do is help ensure that the Countess is found." Duke of Guise: "...? Okay then, good luck to you." The countess' fleet is outside of Bordeaux. After the battle head back inside the port at Bordeaux. You'll be asked to find the countess. She is located in the alley in the northern part of the town. Chapter 7 - Siblings of Venice Vittoria is waiting at the harbor in Marseille and requests that you take both herself and her companion to Venice. Chapter 8 - A Discerning Patrone Wait several days to trigger the event in Venice. Chapter 9 - Familial Afterglow The event will trigger after leaving Tunis, right after Chapter 8 Chapter 10 - Light Amongst Darkness Wait few weeks then return to Venice to trigger the Event. Chapter 11 - A Ripe and Decadent Feast The Event will trigger in Marseille near the Archives you will meet Vittoria. Chapter 12 - An Audience to Allegations Chapter 13 - An Indelible Darkness Chapter 14 - Turning Against God Chapter 15 - The Sword of the Caliph Chapter 16 - A Proud Warrior Chapter 17 - A Torrent of Woe Chapter 18 - Au revoir Chapter 19 - One Last Comedy Chapter 20 - The Cost of Life Chapter 21 - A Silent Campaign Chapter 22 - To Win and Survive Chapter 23 - The Fate of Cursed Blood Chapter 24 - One Last Request Chapter 25 - Le Chien de meute Chapter 26 - Realizing Distant Dreams Chapter 27 - The Final Ambush Chapter 28 - The Battle's Conclusion Chapter 29 - A Sacrifice for Peace Chapter 30 - A Blessed Child